The present invention relates to a rubber vibration isolator for a muffler, intended for use between the body of a car and the muffler.
The conventional rubber vibration isolators of this type are called "muffler hanger" or "muffler mount" and are used to reduce the vibration transferred from the exhaust pipe located on the bottom of the body of a car when the car is running. For example, the conventional muffler hanger 100 serves to hang the muffler 1 from the car body 2 as shown in FIG. 6. For this purpose, a muffler hanger shown in FIG. 7 or FIG. 8 has been used. The muffler hangers 100 shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 are made entirely of a rubber-like elastic material.
The conventional muffler hanger 100 made entirely of rubber suppresses vibration of low frequency (10 to 20 Hz) but transfers vibrations of high frequency (50 to 150 Hz) at a high coefficient. If a rubber housing a low vibration damping factor is used to lower the coefficient of vibration transfer in the high-frequency band, it will transfer a vibration of low frequency with a high coefficient.